


Expensive x Date x Night

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, sort of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka puts himself up for a bachelors auction. Illumi isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expensive x Date x Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend as a challenge. I'm a little rusty to fanfic writing so bare with me lol

Hisoka would pay attention to whatever sounded interesting to him at the time, and when he found out that Heaven's Arena was doing a bachelor's auction for the floor masters, Hisoka's name was one of the first on the paper to be auctioned off. It wasn't for another week, which meant he had to prepare. There were options to flag on the paper like; sexual orientation, interests, etc.. It got him excited to think of who would buy him for a date, after all he had many fans both male and female and possibly in between, it said on the flyer he had to do what the person who bought him wanted, and he could check the boxes of things he wouldn't do, he left them all blank of course just to keep things fun. It's not like this was the first time he had brought a very enthusiastic fan up to his penthouse.

He scheduled another fight before the auction, to rile new and old fans, wearing one of his tight fitting outfits and leaving next to nothing for the imagination. Hisoka made obscene poses while playing with his enemy. They didn't even stand a chance against him, and they only got one punch in before two cards were sent out to cut off their head. He bowed to the audience who cheered and screamed at the horrific scene before them. After exiting the stage the magician made his way up the elevator to his penthouse taking off his blood soaked clothes and setting them on a rack to be washed later. Hisoka's stomach rumbled softly, he knew there really wasn't anything in the fridge but he checked anyway in case he missed something edible. The penthouse he stayed in was luxurious but as far as food and other necessities went, Hisoka was on his own. This wasn't the first time he had gone days without eating, but he hated having to, it reminded him too much of his past. When he was done looking at his empty fridge Hisoka decided to have a hot bath to his mind off things he'd find a way to make some money, he always did, though in his mind he wondered who would be brave enough to actually want to buy him from the auction, it brought a grin to his lips as he imagined the possibilities . Would they be a weak gentleman or lady pr would they be strong and interesting? He wondered what they would have him do, take a simple path of just fucking him into his or their bed? Would they want him to give them head the whole night, or make him do degrading things? He purred at the thoughts going through his mind. 

The night of the auction it was required that he wear a suit and not the very revealing outfit he had picked out for himself. It didn't matter, he wore what he wanted under it anyway. Hisoka was so excited in anticipation, looking over the crowd and seeing that most of them were a one night stand he wouldn't mind having. There were four other floor masters ahead of him, keeping him as the best for last. Hisoka didn't care much for those in front of him, as far as he knew they were too scared to fight him; weak... When the first date was bought for a billion jenny, it caused him to actually look up from the deck of cards he was shuffling to keep from being bored, did he hear that right? There had been a note on the slip that the more they were willing to do the more money they'd make off the date. His empty fridge had came to mind, now an image of it being full with everything he liked. Hisoka was sure he could be bought for more than a billion, after all he felt stares on him from people who no doubt would kill for a night with the top fighter. 

When he was finally called he gracefully walked onto the stage under the spotlight and made his deck disappear earning an awe from the betters in the room, putting his hands on his hips and winked to the bidders, it was certainly an ego boost when the bets started to go into the billions. His smile had faltered when he felt an aura he recognized immediately and a bigger smile came to his lips.

"Five Billion." Came from a feminine voice; Hisoka knew that Illumi had to disguise himself among these high society bidders, ohhh~ What would he want to do if he was paying that much for Hisoka? He blew a kiss into the crowd but it seemed everyone else wouldn't dig deeper into their pockets for a night of pure bliss with him. Illumi looked as cold as ever, even as a woman and Hisoka wouldn't lie that he wondered if the other's sex changed with his pins. 

"F-five Billion!? Going once! Going twice! Sold! to the beautiful woman in green!" The announcer was in shock, Heaven's Arena should have started doing this a long time ago.

Hisoka stepped down from the stage, making his way to his friend (even if Illumi wouldn't admit it.), taking the now more delicate hand in his before kissing it, gaining many jealous stares from the other bidders, "You look very beautiful in that dress, Lumi."

"I won't be wearing it very long." He deadpanned, sometimes the assassin honestly didn't catch the innuendos in his words sometimes.

Hisoka gave him a wider grin his eyes narrowing, "Oh, Illumi, I'm looking forward to that~"

"Don't flatter yourself, I need you for a job." Illumi calmly said, he took out his phone and paid up for the date. After that was done he pulled Hisoka along out of the building.

Hisoka's smile disappeared, "You have a whole night with me, to do as you please and you pick a job?" This was turning into a waste of time... How could Illumi do this to him? Talk about a kill joy... Well, at least he didn't have to worry about food for awhile. Hisoka followed behind the assassin to the hotel room he had been staying in, and at least he could enjoy the view of Illumi's now feminine figure walking in front of him. How tempting it would be to grope him like this... When Illumi unlocked the door letting the magician walk in first, Hisoka glanced around the hotel room in question. It looked like no one lived in it or had even stayed; more than likely everything Illumi had with him would be stuffed in the closet or under the bed, "Why are we here, Lumi? Finally came to your senses to take advantage of a good deal?" He sat down on the perfectly made bed and grinned getting comfortable.

Illumi for the most part ignored him, pulling the pins out of himself reverting back to his original appearance. He went to the side of the bed to pull out his carrying case, "My target is attending a party dedicated to odd fetishes, and I need a date to get in." That had Hisoka's attention immediately.

"Oh, Illumi, and here I thought tonight was going to be boring." His eyes widened slightly in shock when Illumi had pulled out a maid's dress, it was form fitting having a low cut frill collar that hardly covered anything, the skirt part of it was short and flared with petticoats sewn inside, and the fact that it looked to be exactly his size with his signature card suits embroidered on the dress' skirt and torso did not escape him, "Well, I certainly didn't think you'd be into this kind of thing, Illumi." Hisoka looked up to his friend, trying to judge if the other was just doing this to either try to get him too excited, actually have this as a job requirement, or both.

"I have two other outfits to pick from." Illumi pulled out BDSM gear that obviously belonged on a biker that midnighted the red light district and so not Hisoka's style. The other was a red negligee also looking like it was made for him, transparent black ending at the top of the breast with two hearts on the chest, a line of red diamonds underneath to hide the lace keeping the rest of the transparent garment together, lace straps for the shoulders, the main curtain of it split down the middle to show off his belly and underwear if he chose to wear any... he was very aware of what he had chosen to wear under his suit, and found some small embarrassment in it, mostly because he didn't go farther. It was obvious Illumi had wanted him to wear the lingerie he picked out.

"How much did you spend to actually get these tailored?" He was fully aware that he had to be blushing from how intimate Illumi had known his body down to minimum details. Out of everyone he had been with; Illumi had been sleeping with him for longer, and it was showing how well the assassin knew Hisoka. He knew Illumi had at least never figured out his real hair color... He kept a fake smile on his face just so the other wouldn't see through him.

"Two-hundred-thousand jenny." This had to be some top notch target to warrant Illumi to spend that much on a disguise and Hisoka's time, it was almost coincidental that the auction was set the same day the fetish party was, "You're also required to wear this." He held up a collar that had a nen suppressor on it, and that was what had put Hisoka on edge, "The target is very paranoid of nen users and everyone's required to wear a verified collar."

"Illumi, I don't judge your decisions very often, but doesn't this seem a little suspicious?" He didn't like feeling weak, sure he loved feeling pain just as much as he inflicted it, but he always loved being in control even if he made his partner feel that they had the upper hand.

"My target doesn't know nen, I have to get close enough to poison him while you distract him. It'll be slow acting and when we're finished we can leave." Illumi laid the items out on the bed, "Pick the one you want."

"Distract him? Are you pimping me out?" He honestly didn't know how to feel about this, on one hand he'd get what he wanted, and on the other Illumi was treating him like an object. "Last time I checked, you bring fans up to your room after matches. What makes this different? Besides you were already putting yourself on sale." Illumi held out the auction paper that Hisoka had filled out, "You even wrote 'will do anything' with a heart next to it." The assassin always seemed to look at everything without emotion and used this to his advantage.

Well, he was stuck there and a full fridge was good motivation, "Fine, but if I do this for you I get to fuck you any way I want to." Hisoka said it in a way to mask the unease in his voice and made it out into a purr before he took the maid outfit. He slipped out of his suit in front of Illumi, revealing the lace underwear and black thigh highs he was wearing underneath before pulling on the maid outfit slowly, it was pretty comfortable... Standing straight up covered most of his ass, but if he were to barely lean forward no doubt someone behind him would get a full view of what he had to offer. The thought sent a shiver through his body in a pleasing way, he wondered if Illumi really was into this sort of thing.

"Okay, and don't kiss me at all tonight, you'll die." Hisoka looked at him with a little confusion, "I can't bring weapons so I coated my mouth with poison." Of course he did... One of Hisoka's favorite things was kissing Illumi, a shame, he'd just make the other brush his teeth and get rid of the poison when they came back. Illumi held out two arm bands and a matching band for his head, placing and tying them onto Hisoka for him, the assassin might have looked disinterested but his aura said otherwise. After all it was hard to trick a liar.

When Illumi held up the collar again Hisoka noticed the little tag on it said 'Slut', he was placing a lot of trust in Illumi for the other to seal off his nen like this... Hisoka loved it when Illumi was rough with him, but the way he had gently put the collar around Hisoka's neck made him look back at his friend and for a second he thought he saw a mix of concern and longing. Best to say nothing about it for now, "When do we have to leave?" 

Illumi put on his own collar that had 'Master' on it, the collars were obviously the invitations to get inside, "Right now." He opened the door for Hisoka, and they both walked to the nice looking car that had to cost a fortune, sometimes Hisoka really wished he learned how to drive.

\------

Getting into the party was easier than he thought, Illumi wasn't using one of his disguises; something he'd rarely do if he wasn't actively being seen as a threat. The event itself was being held in a mansion on the better part of town, gated off from the outside world, no doubt the target in question owned the overly luxurious house. The inside had people dressed in all manner of clothing or lack of it. Hisoka had to stifle himself at the ridiculous situation he found himself in when a person dressed in a furry suit walked by on a leash by a dominatrix. At least Illumi hadn't had that kind of costume in mind for him though now it was a cute image seeing Illumi in cat ears and a tail in Hisoka's mind.

The guard at the front gate looked them both up and down, scanned their collar ID's before patting for weapons. Hisoka could feel the pervert squeeze his ass under his dress, and was about to punch him square in the face if Illumi hadn't grabbed his hand. The assassin was now leading a very annoyed maid clown farther into the party. "Why didn't you let me teach him not to grope a helpless maid?" 

Illumi simply kept his cool and lead them to a nearby table, "If you blow my cover, I won't take you on other missions with me. I do have a strong nen user as my next target, I doubt you want to give that up." A servant came by with a tray of drinks and offered them both one. Hisoka downed his in an attempt to calm his bloodlust.

"I sincerely hope you aren't lying to me, dear Illumi." His voice was full of threat, but Hisoka was going to make this night fun, he climbed onto Illumi's lap rubbing down against him, "At least give me something to look forward to for now." He leaned down to kiss the other's throat nipping softly, but Illumi was already looking around for their target. So cold~ 

Illumi pushed Hisoka from his lap and pulled him through the crowd when he saw who he came for putting on his own friendly face, "Oh, Leon, you really out did yourself for this party, and between us I've been wanting to see you with my maid." Hisoka blew a kiss to the target and grinned, Illumi really was a talented liar when he wanted to be. The target looked Hisoka up and down approvingly being pleased with what he saw; Hisoka couldn't blame him, with the last of his jenny he had his hair and face done up for a date and it helped out for this situation.

They were lead to a back room for privacy; the lights were dimmed but not too dark, the room was draped in all red, a bed sat in the corner, a desk with handcuffs that no doubt got more use than the bed and mirrors on the ceiling used only to boost self ego. The target took Hisoka by the hand and lead him to the desk, "You don't have a problem with handcuffs, do you?" 

Hisoka shook his head, "No, sir." He leaned over the table giving the target a full view of what he was wearing underneath, "I want you to do anything you want to me." He wiggled his ass slightly and spread his legs to prove it. 

The target's breath hitched and was quick to handcuff Hisoka to the desk before letting his hands wander down the magician's body. When he got to Hisoka's hips he ran his hands along the pale thighs, feeling in between them, "You were made to be fucked..." He cupped Hisoka's ass in both hands under the panties and squeezed gently. Two thumbs found their way to Hisoka's entrance and the target spread his cheeks to feel at the small hole, "You're perfect." 

Hisoka grinned up at him, "Fuck me, please, Master?" He made it sound so innocently perverse that the target quickly reached to a drawer in the desk to pull out a bottle of lube, quickly pressing one finger into Hisoka under the panties. The redhead moaned at the intrusion, spreading his legs farther apart, "I can take more..." Two more fingers were pushed hastily inside and he moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain, he enjoyed the feeling of being used, to be held down while someone stronger used him like a fuck toy, "I want it, please~ I want you to fill me up~!" The fingers stayed however and Hisoka looked back at the target, "Master?"

A lever was pulled and Hisoka's wrists weren't so tightly bound by the chains, target reaching into a different drawer to pull out a toy that was copy of his own dick, "I want to see you ride this, show me how much you want the real thing." Without taking his eyes off of the target he slowly started to pull down his panties, "Leave those on." He gave a small pout before sticking it upright on the table and lined up to take it. Hisoka gave another moan as he pushed slowly down inch by inch on the toy. When it was fully sheathed Hisoka looked forward to Illumi, the other had been intensely watching him, his eyes were on the toy inside of Hisoka. A shiver went through Hisoka's whole body and the next moan was more genuine.

He lifted himself up before dropping down quickly going at a fast pace while keeping his eyes on Illumi's reactions the whole time, the other was tightly gripping the seat he was in, and a faint pink stained his cheeks. Hisoka looked back at their target, "Master, please, I want you to use me~" A stronger than expected hand pushed on his lower back to take in the entire toy and held him there for a few seconds. 

"Bend over the table, and keep it inside." Hisoka did as he was told, it was a little awkward but he managed to keep the toy inside of himself. He didn't expect it when the man behind him pressed a button on the toy and something warm spilled into him, Hisoka looked behind with a questioning glance, "I like my whores to be wet for me." The target pulled the toy out and Hisoka could feel the liquid dripping out of him, he lifted his hips higher silently begging to be filled again, and was met with satisfaction when the target gripped his hips and rubbed the head of his dick over his hole. The panties were pulled aside and the target slowly pushed into Hisoka grabbing his hips to keep the other still, "You're so beautiful, I'm jealous of your keeper." Illumi's grip on the chair tightened even more to the point of leaving splinters in the wood.

Hisoka grinned at Illumi and stuck out his tongue, before looking back at the target in a fake upset voice, "He hardly ever touches me, just makes me do chores around the house making me hope he'll do anything to me." He clenched himself around the dick inside him, "Please use me how I need to be." The target may not have felt it, but Hisoka could feel the bloodlust Illumi hid behind his calm demeanor. Oh, this was just too good~

When the target started thrusting into him, he moaned louder than he needed to. All of this was to get under Illumi's skin, and to make the other think twice about trying to manipulate him, "More~ harder~!" Oh~ Illumi really was too precious... Hisoka felt a hand in his hair before being roughly yanked up into a kiss, he took this chance to submit, something Illumi would always have to fight for with him. When they pulled away, they sank their teeth in the exposed skin of Hisoka's shoulder, the magician gasped and in a split second Illumi let his eyes show the fury he was feeling. Hisoka shuddered and clenched around the target again. Illumi didn't wait for either Hisoka or the man in him to finish before he stalked out of his chair and pulled the man into a kiss, making sure to put more poison in him than was necessary. He grabbed the key at the front of the desk and unlocked Hisoka's chains pulling the magician roughly out of the room. The target was too stunned to follow the two.

"I wasn't done yet, Illumi..." Illumi wasn't having it as he shoved Hisoka into another empty room and threw him down on the bed hard enough for the bed to strain under the force. This was what Hisoka really wanted, Illumi undone and finally showing what he truly was inside, "Nnh.. I love it when you get like this." His voice was nearly breathless, eyes dark watching as Illumi washed the poison out of his mouth. when he couldn't taste it anymore he stalked over to the bed. Hisoka got on his hands and knees while facing him, "Want to use my mouth?"

"Get on your back." Hisoka obeyed, laying on his back rubbing his hands down his own body spreading his legs still dripping the lube that was now coating the inside of his thighs as he pulled the panties aside. The magician let his hands wander down to touch the lube still slicking him pressing two fingers inside himself and spreading his entrance for the assassin to see. Illumi wasted no time getting on top of Hisoka ripping his hand away from his ass and pulling him roughly by the hips until they met his own, "You're mine." The anger in his voice made Hisoka shudder again and made him spread his legs wider. Illumi gripped at the lace of the panties, tearing them off easily.

And suddenly it clicked, "Oh, Illumi... you're doing this because I was auctioning myself off aren't you?" He grinned even more and laughed when Illumi's face scrunched up in annoyance confirming his accusation, "You never even needed me for this mission, you wanted to teach me a lesson. Backfired a bit, didn't it, Love?" Hisoka brought one of Illumi's hands to his lips before letting his tongue lave over his fingers, "Want me to act like how I did for your target? Pretend to be a helpless little whore that needs to be put in their place? Want me to beg you to fuck me and fill me up all night long until I can't hold anymore of your cum?" He was taken by surprise when Illumi held both sides of his face gently, and showed a silent plea in his eyes. 

"I want you to be mine and mine alone. I-" He caught his moment of weakness, "I want to punch you in your stupid pretty face." Hisoka laughed softly before he pulled the assassin down into a kiss, moving his hips up to rub against Illumi's clothed groin. About time Illumi finally admitted how much he wanted the magician.

"I'm yours." He could feel Illumi's dick twitch against him and grinned even wider. Illumi reached down to undo his pants and sighed in relief when he freed his erection, He pressed into Hisoka the lubricant easing the way greatly and stayed inside of him for a few seconds, "Illumi~ move..." 

Illumi pressed his palms near each side of Hisoka's head as he started thrusting, keeping his pace deep and quick. He knew what Hisoka liked and knew he was satisfying when he felt the magician's legs hook behind his back. Hisoka was beautiful and dangerous, something the assassin had been so attracted to, he would even buy tickets to watch his clown fight. Every move a graceful calculation. When you got him in bed he was the same, finding every weakness someone had. He felt Hisoka reach up to hook a finger in his collar before pulling him down into a kiss, and for once the magician didn't make him work for dominance; instead the other let his hands wander up to Illumi's shirt undoing the buttons quickly to feel around his friend's body.

"Harder... I want to walk bow legged out of here." Illumi complied moving his hands down to Hisoka's hips, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises, "I'm starting to think you picked the dress because you like seeing me in it." Illumi thrusted harder into him making him gasp and curl his toes, "Ah... Illumi...~ this is what I love between us.."

"Stop talking." Illumi grabbed the hands that were exploring his body and pinned them above Hisoka's head, still keeping one of his own hands on his waist.

"Are you going to make me?" Hisoka clenched himself around Illumi, earning a small moan in his efforts. The assassin gave a harder thrust, hard enough to push the bed more against the wall and enough for a wanton moan from Hisoka. Illumi let his pace dissolve into quick shallow thrusts followed by occasional hard deep ones, all aiming for the bundle of nerves deep inside. He kept Hisoka's hands pinned so all the other could do was lay back just taking what was given to him. The mark from the target on Hisoka's shoulder was beginning to bruise and Illumi bit down on Hisoka's shoulder closer to his neck adamant on making a larger more noticeable mark. 

"Mmh! Illumi~ This isn't fair..." The Zoldyck had been stronger than him when it came to body strength, and his hands were not letting up on his wrists or the grip on his waist. He had no control here, the other was able to do whatever he wanted to Hisoka now that they couldn't use nen. Tension was building in his belly as Illumi kept up his torturous pace, "Please! Just a little more..." He could feel how close he was, Hisoka just needed a little more to finish.

Illumi leaned down to kiss him and Hisoka could taste the blood in his mouth from the bite, it only spurred him on nipping at Illumi's lip. The assassin stopped his thrusts and pulled away from his lips before he leaned lower to Hisoka's ear, "Call me Master." 

A shiver went through Hisoka's body, but he complied, "Please, Master, more!" his legs tried to pull in Illumi's hips but the other stayed still while Hisoka whined, "Please...! I won't put myself on auction again! Just keep going, Master!" His own arousal was leaking against his stomach staining the dress he wore, he was so close! Illumi actually grinned himself, and grabbed Hisoka's legs having both of them go over his shoulders practically bending Hisoka in half when he leaned down to kiss him again. The assassin's thrusts were more faster, harder and deeper, Hisoka only lasted for so long before he spilled over the edge, spurts of cum covered the hem of the dress, Hisoka could feel his thighs lightly spasm from his finish. Illumi kept up his pace however and reached down to stroke Hisoka's too sensitive dick milking what he had left out. The thrusts were still punishing and all Hisoka could do was lay back and take it occasionally tightening himself around Illumi to help the other cum, "I want you to finish in me... Make me yours..." he kept whispering words he knew Illumi wanted to hear, and he could feel them working every time he felt Illumi twitch inside of him. Finally he felt the other grip the sheet next to his head tearing the fabric as he spilled himself inside of Hisoka, keeping them connected until the last spasms finished. 

After a minute, Illumi pulled away to tuck himself back in his pants and straightened his hair. He pulled out a handkerchief before giving it to Hisoka to clean himself so that they could leave, "Can you walk, or do I have to carry you?" Illumi's usual apathy back, it made Hisoka grin to himself as he finished wiping the mess from his body.

"I would prefer if you carried me~" Hisoka sat up on the bed looking around for the panties he came in with and found them a torn up mess on the floor. Oh well, he could always buy another pair. Illumi noticed where he was looking and picked up the panties to stuff into the inside pocket of his coat, "Keeping a trophy?"

"Oh, no. It's so that the target's DNA isn't found on them tomorrow." Hisoka looked up at him in question; the target had never finished inside of him, Illumi added, "The toy he was using carried his semen, his file said he liked sloppy seconds." Hisoka gave a more genuine expression as he blushed and looked slightly embarrassed. That was something he hadn't thought of, but now the thought brought a grin to his lips, he'd have to find the shop the target got that toy from. 

Hisoka got up from the bed and followed Illumi out of the room, passing by the guards having them undo their collars and going through a check for anything stolen. The guard from before groped under Hisoka's dress and found he wasn't wearing the panties he came in with. With a smug expression the guard rubbed over Hisoka's exposed hole, but before Hisoka could act, Illumi had been quick to throw one of his nen needles at the guard who shot back silently screaming in his booth; his vocal cords were made useless by the needle. Hisoka looked at Illumi with a more than impressed grin, Illumi shrugged, "I don't like people touching what's mine." 

"So possessive~" 

\-------

The next day Hisoka had barely come out of his shower and saw a breaking news bulletin about how a prestigious member of society had dropped dead during a press meeting, due to an unknown toxin, oh how unfortunate~ He toweled off his hair and checked his bank account seeing the 4 billion jenny sitting happily, he figured he'd treat himself tonight. Get a couple of new outfits, buy some of his favorite sweets, and bug Illumi for a real date. If another auction came up he would hope it turns out better than the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written a full fledged fic. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some spelling errors


End file.
